


Lucky Fin

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Fisting, Kissing, M/M, Surfing, Vulcan Kissing, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being separated for a while, the good old Spirk get together and get each other off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to cheer up my boyfriend. Needless to say, it did the trick.

The Enterprise crew were getting back together after a while apart. Starfleet required that all personnel take some time to have the ship repaired and let the crew go back to their home planets to visit with their families. Kirk and Spock had both been separated this whole time and were really looking forward to getting back together. They had kept in contact and had agreed to meet in the captain's quarters before anyone else saw them. 

Kirk was waiting patiently for his Vulcan “best friend” to get to the room so he could finally release all of the love that he had built up over this period apart. Suddenly, the door to his room opened.

In came Mr. Spock, the same beautiful man that he had so many feelings for. But, there was something kinda off about him. Kirk couldn't quite put his finger on it. He kept looking at Spock as he was coming towards him. Then he spotted it. Spock's left arm was all shriveled up!

“Hello, captain. You wanted to see me before we left”

Kirk couldn't stop staring at it and he was starting to get embarrassed.

“Uhh Hi, Spock! Nice to see that you got here a little – I mean a bit ahead of schedule.”

“I honestly couldn't wait to see you. I had been thinking of you the entire time that we were separate.”

Kirk was still looking at his arm. 

“Uhhh huuuuuuuuh”

“Captain, my eyes are up here.”

Kirk's face got beet red.

“I'm sorry, Spock, I'm just trying to figure what is wrong with your...you know... god damn shriveled up arm!”

Spock stepped back in shock

“Captain! The logical thing to do when you want to know something is to ask!”

“I'm sorry, Spock. I just...I just...want it up my ass”

Spock's eyes got wide.

“WHAT!?”

“I want your shriveled up arm deep in my ass, Spock. Is that too much to ask?”

“Well, no, I guess. I kind of wanted to put it up there as well.”

“Good! We have a deal then.”

Kirk was panting as he took his trousers off and revealed his super hard dick dong.

“Captain, this is going a little fast.”

“I'm sorry. I have just been so aroused since you walked in.”

“Can we kiss a little first?”

“Sure.”

Kirk pursed his lips and closed his eyes and waited for the heavenly pillows of Spock's lips, but they never came. Kirk opened his eyes and saw that Spock was holding up two fingers. Kirk lifted up two of his fingers and pressed them up to Spock's. Spock started to moan really loudly.

“AAAAAAAAAAOOOOHOOHOHOHOHOHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGHHGHGHGHMAAAAUUUUUUUUIEEEEEEOWWWWW!!!”

And with that, Spock came a green sludge all over Kirk's room.

Spock, breathing heavily, said “And now it is your turn to get off, captain. I apologize, but I had been day dreaming about doing that since I first set foot on Vulcan.”

“No problem, Spock. I love being able to please.”

Kirk got on his hands and knees and waited for Spock to put his shriveled up arm inside of him.

“Captain, let it be known that from this day forward this will be known as my lucky fin.”

“Sounds good, Spock. Now put it in me!”

“Aye Aye, Sir!”

And he thrrrrruuuuuuuuuuust that little arm as hard as he could and drove it right up as deep as he could go. It went in so fast and so far that it ruptured Kirk's prostate and all of the semen that was inside of him gushed out like a firehose. 

Soon, the room was filling up with the disgusting man juice. Kirk was floating in it face down and Spock climbed up on top of him.

The semen was almost at the top of the room when the door opened and it all gushed out. Spock stood up on the captain's back and rode him out surfer style while the Ventures started playing over the PA system. 

When they stopped moving, Kirk got his strength back and stood up. 

“Where did you learn to do that, Spock”

“I don't know, captain, but that was one of the wildest rides I had ever experienced!”

Spock jumped into Kirk's arms and they walked back to Kirk's room to snuggle and sleep the rest of their time away.


End file.
